Homecoming
by ilovetvandfilm
Summary: Albert and Joey's journey home
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- so I decided to write another story :D **

**Set after Emilee's grandfather has given Joey back to Albert and it's all about the journey they take together home.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own war horse**

**Chapter 1**

**Albert's POV**

He's back. After everything we've both been through I finally have my Joey back.

I found him again in the war and then he got taken away from me to be sold and then he got returned again. I feel bad for Emilee's grandfather, the war has taken everything from him but I'm glad he returned Joey to me because with me is where he belongs.

So now we all get to return home but I just wish my best friend Andrew could be here and go home too, he came so close to surviving and going home but just that one gassing in the trench we were in stole his life. I feel slightly guilty that I survived it and just have big red marks below my eyes that will eventually fade and many others died, no-one deserves that.

Were waiting to get on the boat where me and Joey are going to have to be separated but I will be going to see him as much as possible down in the lower parts of the ship where the horses are kept. The only thing that's keeping me going is the fact I know that when the boat docks in England we will both be able to return home to Devon and the farm where we both belong. Even if that does mean doing work on the farm again, but we went to the war and we're both going home so I think everything will be ok.

I just can't wait to see mum and dad again, they're going to be so shocked I found Joey because they told me I never would and that he was probably dead and that even if he was still alive my chances were a million to one of finding him.

But they were wrong.

**Joey's POV**

So me and Albert get to return home now. I know we've both had a rough journey in this war but now I'm beginning to think that it was all worth it. I finally get to go back to my normal life of living on the farm and ploughing the fields with Albert.

The only bad thing about going back is the long journey on the ship where me and Albert have to be separated again even though he will be coming to see me, I hope anyway but I know that when we get back we can be together just how we used to be.

**A/N- so here is the first chapter or homecoming. I don't think its as good as forgotten because not much has happened but hopefully you have enjoyed reading this. Please review but try not to be too harsh**

**Until next time, ilovetvandfilm.**


	2. just a quick AN

**just a quick A/N to say i haven't forgotten about this story but my mum took my laptop off me so I'm doing this off my friends but should have mine with the story on by ****Monday**

**until then, ilovetvandfilm**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- so it's been a while but as I said in my A/N chapter I had my laptop taken off me also I've had a lot of exams I've been revising for etc but I brake up for the holiday tomorrow so hopefully I'll be updating more and possibly coming up with a new story :D**

**I DO NOT own war horse **

**So let's get on with the real chapter 2, shall we?**

**Joey's POV**

As we boarded the boat I got led away from Albert, I didn't like that so I started rearing and the man leading me reluctantly threw my halter and handed me back over to Albert and I instantly calmed down. I just didn't want to be separated from Albert again.

Albert led me into the lower parts of the ship with lots of other horses and I looked around and Albert was told to put me next to a big, black stallion that reminded me painfully of Topthorn. And then as Topthorn had done to me when we first met he started nipping on my neck, if horses could cry, right now I would be in tears.

Just before Albert left he turned back to look at me and said "I'll come see you soon Joey, I promise, once I've settled myself and you've settled yourself" and like always Albert's words managed to calm me down.

**Albert's POV**

When I left Joey with all the other horses he didn't seem happy but I had to leave him to settle and went to the place where I'm told I'll be staying during our boat trip home. I quickly found the bunk I'd be sleeping in and walked into someone which reminded me so much of my lost best friend.

As I looked around the room I noticed David Lyons and he did something he never had before, he smiled at me. It didn't seem like a fake, forced smile it seemed a proper genuine smile, I guess like my mother told me that day me and Joey plowed that field, the war really can change people.

We've been told that the trip back to England will take around 2-3 days as we have to collect more men from other parts of France but honestly, I just want to get home and see my mum and dad again, writing just isn't the same as seeing then face to face, maybe my dad will finally be proud of me but one thing I know for sure, they're going to be so shocked when I ride down onto the farm on Joey.

**Joey's POV**

I really don't like travelling, didn't like it going to France and into the war and I'm not liking it going back, even if it is back home to England and back to our little farm in rural Devon.

It feels as if we've been on this boat for days but really it's only around 3 hours but Albert still hasn't come to see me like he promised, does he really care? I mean just before he handed me back to Emilee's grandfather after I broke away he did say he 'wouldn't worry over me none' but I thought that was just to make me feel better about losing him again.

Then after I'd finished my worrying I eagerly looked over to the steps that leads to the upper parts of the ship after I heard it shut and saw my Albert. All that worrying I had just done was for nothing I suppose and as he came over he was whistling a tune to himself making all horses prick they're ears forward, but it seemed Albert only had one destination set and that was to me.

**Albert's POV**

I walked over to Joey who seemed to be enjoying the company of other horses, I suppose he was a cavalry horse at the start of the war so he was with others, I wonder if he made any friends, how I wish he could tell me. Maybe my father would consider buying another horse, a big shire and then that one could plough and Joey could just be my horse that I could ride over the fields again. Surely he would consider it, I mean Joey is a miraculous horse, he should be proud of him, even if he isn't proud of me, I just want him to be proud of Joey.

I stepped into the stall that Joey was assigned to and began running my hands over his scars from the barbed wire in no mans land but I have mine too from the gassing of the German trench we invaded. I'm told Joey will have them forever however mine will fade but I suppose we all have some form of battle scars, some mental and some physical.

Like I told Joey 'were the lucky ones we are' we get to go home and I have been lucky since the day I met Joey like I told him because when he came into my life, he made it 100 times better, I could tell him anything, any secret and I could trust him to never tell another living soul, that's the one thing I love about him, he is too trustworthy.

**So here is chapter 2 of Homecoming. I think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, it felt good to be able to use my laptop again :D. So remember to review and tell me what you thought.**

**Until next time, ilovetvandfilm.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-oopsies, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but I've just had my end of year exams and GCSE in German which took top priority because I really don't want to do it for another year :L but hopefully I'm going to be writing a bit more and I have another story drafted up :D**

**I DO NOT own warhorse **

**Chapter 3**

**(this chapter is set on the second day of the journey home)**

**Joey's POV**

We've been on this boat for a day, and I hate it. Albert came to visit me yesterday and hasn't been back since, so I'm alone with all the officers horses and they seem envious but I don't know why maybe they lost a dear friend like Albert.

But maybe it's because when their officers come to visit them, most of them come over to me first and say things like 'amazing horse this is' or 'there he is, the miraculous horse from no-man's land', I'm a celebrity in their eyes.

**Albert's POV**

On my way down to see Joey I bumped in to someone and as I went to apologise I realised it was Colin, the man who rescued Joey from no-man's land. I asked him where he was going and he replied with "to see your Joey" so we walked down to the lower decks where the horses are together.

When we got down there, I spotted Joey instantly as I told people before I could spot him from a crowd of 100 horses and there is more than 100 horses here, and I knew for a fact he spotted me because his head shot up and he started neighing to me.

So as me and Colin walked over we stopped by to talk to some of the cavalry officers who had come to see their horses and they all told me what a fine animal Joey was, just like Captain Nicholls had told me when he bought him.

**Joey's POV**

Albert was with someone who I vaguely remember but they were taking a long time to reach me so I started calling out in distress and trying to knock the plank of wood holding me in off and soon enough Albert and the man were running over and instantaneously began calming me and then it clicked, this man Albert was with had calmed me before, he was the English soldier from no-man's land, I think his name was Colin.

**Albert's POV**

After me and Colin had finished calming Joey we picked up the brushes and began brushing him down with them, like Colin had helped me to do when I was in the hospital where I found Joey again.

Doing this also bought back the painful memories of the times me and Andrew used to fuss over Joey together but I replaced those thoughts from my mind because I don't believe Andrew would want me to be sad.

**Colin's POV :D**

Albert seemed really distracted to me so I asked him "what's wrong Alby?" and tears began to well in his eyes and he ran off from me and Joey and Joey, the ever loyal companion he was tried to follow but I pushed him back and ran after Albert myself.

When I found him his once pale cheeks were bright red from the crying and then he began apologising "I'm sorry" he said "but that's what Andrew always called me" and then it clicked in my mind that Andrew was Albert's dead best friend that had been killed in the gassing that made him temporarily blind so I replied "no its me who should be apologising, I didn't think" and then he just sat there silent.

After about 5 minutes he stood up and said " we better be getting back to Joey or he'll be worrying" so I got up and followed him back to Joey who was still persisting on trying to get out.

**Albert's POV**

When we returned Joey began to nuzzle his large head into me and nearly knocked me over but I didn't mind, it was his sign of affection.

Once I had stroked him and given him the apple he had found out my pocket and Colin had given him a sugar cube, we began grooming him again and for the second day running I was shocked to see David Lyons heading in our direction, so I held my breath half expecting an apology but more likely abuse. Once he reached us he stopped and started extending his hand to pat Joey and Joey, as gently as he could extended his head and neck out to meet him half way.

Now there was something you don't see everyday.

**Joey's POV**

When Lyons' son put his hand out to me it only seemed fair for me to put my neck out to him, after all he tried to convince people that I was his horse, just so me and Albert could be together, I owed him that much.

Then he began quietly talking to me so Albert and Colin couldn't hear "fine horse you are, I'm glad I never had you and Narracott did, I don't know what I would of done with you but I made the right choice telling my father not to buy you, you belong with him" and then he told Albert to take care of me and hobbled back up to the stairs and out the door on his crutches.

**Albert's POV **

I waited until I was sure David had gone and then let out the breath I had been holding and then, the only word that came out of my mouth were "wow, well that was unusual" and Colin merely just chuckled.

At around 3 in the afternoon after spending half of the day with Joey, Colin had to leave so I decided I would leave with him but promised Joey I would be back later, and I shall keep that promise just like I kept all the other ones I told him, the ones everyone said I would never be able to keep.

**A/N- so there it is the third chapter of homecoming and again I apologise for it taking so long! But remember to review as they are always welcome and I do enjoy them and I just hope the wait was worth it.**

**Until next time, ilovetvandfilm.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- WOW! I'm sooooo sorry about taking so long to update but I was doing so much stuff at the end of the last year for school and then I was on holiday in Florida and when I came back I had to get my GCSE German results but I passed and got my 'C' grade I needed and then I had to do my horse 7 days a week so I was always tired and now I have to do him Wednesday-Sunday and on a Monday and Tuesday I use the evenings for any homework I'm able to put off :L but I'm going to try really hard to update more often :D**

**I DO NOT own Warhorse**

**Chapter 4**

**This will be on the 3****rd**** and final day of the trip**

**Albert's POV**

Just like I promised Joey I went down to see him last night and he seemed a bit off, maybe he was just tired or didn't like the boat but when I got down there early this morning he seemed fine and was neighing out to me like crazy, maybe he was excited that today we would be docking, I know I was.

So today I chose to give him a nice groom and make him look presentable for when he gets off this boat even though we will then have to travel before we get back to our little farm where my parents are. The thing about my parents is they didn't believe that Joey was still alive and they told me I would never find him so they don't know I'll be bringing him home and I haven't told them so I could surprise them.

**Joey's POV**

Albert seemed very off when he was giving me a groom so I decided to nuzzle him to make him feel like he wasn't alone, even though I knew he already knew that but it did put a smile on his face which is all I wanted.

After about 1 hour of vigorous grooming Albert put down his brushes and just started running his hands over my scars from the wire in no-mans land. I didn't mind until he came to the one on my leg, the one that nearly got me shot, and as he went to touch I pawed at the ground trying to tell him not to. It isn't that it hurt that badly anymore, because it doesn't but it just brings back the memory of that horrible night I spent out there trapped but it also brings back the happy memory of when we got reunited.

"that's ok Joey, in time maybe" he told me as I moved my leg and I agreed with him that in time I won't mind him touching it but for now I just want to keep it this way.

**Albert's POV**

After about another 30 minutes after I finished grooming Joey I realised it was around 12:30pm and then I noticed Colin walking down the stairs and heading our direction "Albert" he called out " guess what?!" "What?" I replied, hoping it was good because with the tone he used it didn't sound sad "I've just been informed that we are going to be docking in Plymouth** (a/n- I think this is closest to Devon, I'm not completely sure but for the story it is :P) **at around 7pm tonight!" "Oh my goodness" I reply "Joey, were almost home!" but the only response I got was a high neigh, but I knew that was Joey's was of saying he was excited.

Then a horrible thought suddenly struck me, I will most likely never see Colin again, he lives in South Shields in Wales and I live in Devon. "Colin, I would just like to thank you for everything you've done for me and Joey, you reunited us and I will be eternally grateful but our time is almost over and we are most likely to never see one another again" I said solemnly "that's ok Albert, and who knows maybe this won't be a goodbye maybe it will be a see you soon?""Yes" I replied "let's leave this as a see you soon" and with that I walked off telling Colin and Joey I needed to go and pack up the few belongings I had taken out on the boat journey.

**Joey's POV**

Even after Albert left, Colin remained down in the lower decks with me and he started patting me all over "you're a fine horse Joey and Albert sure is lucky to have a friend and a horse like you rolled into one, I hope he remembers that and treats you like the soldier you are forever." This really made me think about Albert and how everyone says he is lucky to have me but I am also lucky to have him, he's the best friend anyone could ever wish for and he needs me more than ever now that Andrew is gone, I know he misses him and I will do everything I can to ensure that he never feels alone.

With that Colin gives me one last final pat and says "take care of him Joey" and walks off and up the stairs out of my sight possibly forever and I could have sworn that when he did his eyes were glistening with tears.

**Colin's POV**

Once I left Joey I decided that I would go and see if anyone was on the top deck to talk to or just look out over the ocean, you see even though I will never see most these people again everyone talks to everyone on the boat, we talk about our experiences we had out there or just simply about our lives back home and what we intend to do when we return. But what I did not expect to see was Albert looking out into the horizon, I guess he was done with his packing.

"You alright Albert?" I inquired "yeah, I'm fine thanks Colin, just wondering what Andrew would be doing at the moment, he never was one for being trapped in small spaces, he would most likely be driving me insane" he replied with a small chuckle and I just stood there in silence not quite sure what to say.

A/N- so that's chapter 4 guys, sorry for any errors and I know it kinda sucked but I felt really bad about not updating in ages but like I said, fingers crossed I will be updating more but I'm going to america in 4 weeks but will try to update before that.

**I know I probably don't deserve it but review please?**

**until next time, Ilovetvandfilm **


End file.
